1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a level shifter, a display device including the semiconductor device, and a method of operating the semiconductor device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A display driver can select a data voltage from among a plurality of data voltages by using an input signal, and output the selected data voltage to a display panel. The display panel may include a plurality of data lines, each receiving a corresponding one of the data voltages. A high voltage signal may be used as the input signal to select the data voltage for a respective one of the data lines. The display driver may only be supplied with a low voltage signal to conserve power. A level shifter may be used to convert the low voltage signal into the high voltage signal. However, display panels differ from one another, and each may require a different high voltage signal.